


His second war

by antrazi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Korean war, hm, police action, Hawk never expected his life to go this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His second war

Hawkeye didn't really know how it happened. How he managed to end in a MASH Unit again, this time in Vietnam.

His second war.

To be precise, he knew how he landed in the MASH, he just couldn't believe how he landed in this war.

It was all Margaret's fault.

After Korea Hawkeye Pierce wanted to go back to Crab Apple Cove and work together with his dad. He really wanted to.

For about 4 weeks before he became bored.

He loved his hometown but it wasn't enough anymore - The town was to small for him now, not enough surgery and to many coughs.

One way or the other, he didn't really understand how, he managed to work for the Army – again.

Margaret talked him into it, she said something about it giving him time to think about where he wanted to work.

The surgeon remembered the reactions when he told his friends that he would work as a civilian for the Army. It ranged from not believing (BJ), wild laughing at the irony (Potter) to thinking he now had lost the rest of his marbles (Charles).

In a way the news about Margaret's and his wedding had been the same: A whole range of reactions depending on the recipient.

The reaction of Al "Howitzer" Houlihan for example had been spectacular. It took a long time for the former career military man to accept his daughter had decided on somebody like Pierce.

With the war in Vietnam Hawk had just followed his wife.

She was a Colonel and somewhere in Vietnam also.

It was different to be a civilian than a draftee. His clothes were still green, but nobody expected him to be military in any way.

OK, when somebody met the husband of Colonel Margaret Houlihan they expected somebody different than Dr Benjamin Franklin "I'm Hawkeye" Pierce. But seeing them together bantering and joking or dancing in the officers club or even working together in OR made clear how well they were together.

In a way Hawk managed to go Borelli's way, not that he ever planned this. A happily married Borelli.

Hawk could have decided on an easy job in HQ but wanted to do something more substantial than that.

His biggest talent was still surgery and most times he toured the units and tought other surgeons new techniques. Or filled in when they were a surgeon short.

So now he worked as a temporary surgeon for a MASH. He didn't know where he would be after that stint but he would see.


End file.
